


Marshmallows and Scams

by Everythinginasockdrawer



Series: Sanvers & SuperCorp Winter Prompts [7]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Hot Chocolate, Kara's Scamming People On The Street, Sick Alex, To Buy Lena A Present
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 17:05:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8853256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everythinginasockdrawer/pseuds/Everythinginasockdrawer
Summary: Alex is sick and Maggie ends up trying to take care of her. Meanwhile Kara is scamming the public out of their money via a drinking competition, much to Lena's dismay.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy. The second half of this is defiantly bordering on being crack.

**_~Sanvers~_ **

Alex had always hated getting sick… Her mother was a doctor so there was never any sort of coddling involved and she still felt miserable in the end. That’s why when she woke up in the middle of the week with her vision blurry around the edges, feeling dizzy and covered in a sheen of sweat she didn’t even think twice about getting up and going to work. She’d take a day off if J’onn told her to go home but there was no way she was calling in sick.Thirty minutes later she was dressed and stumbling towards her front door, already planning out all of the things she needed to get done during the day when her cell started going off in her pocket. With a quick glance at the screen she answered it and pressed the speaker against her ear.

“Danver’s.” Alex winced at the sound of her own voice, she sounded like her voice had gone through a coffee grinder.

“What the hell, you sound like crap Alex.” The agent shrugged her shoulders before remembering that the detective couldn’t actually see her.

“I’m fine, what can I help you with? You need me to run some samples for you or something?” Alex hear the other woman let out a soft groan and listening more carefully she could hear the tell-tale signs of someone jogging upstairs. “What are you doing?” The lock on her door clicked and had she not been feeling so drowsy she’s have probably knocked the person out before they had fully opened the door. As she was however she had hardly noticed the door open before Maggie slipped inside, removing her key from the lock as she did so.

“Coming to see you… Damn… You look like crap too.” Alex had enough energy to shoot a glare at the shorter woman.

“You sure know how to make a girl feel special.” Maggie rolled her eyes at her and put her stuff down on the coffee table before turning back to Alex, who was starting to feel super confused. “What’re you doing?” She had moved in front of Alex and started to remove the taller woman’s coat. 

“Taking you back to bed.” Alex raised an eyebrow at her, her foggy brain only half aware of what was happening.

“At least try to seduce me a little before taking me to bed. You know, dinner and a movie? Marathoning every episode of Carmilla back-to-back. Maybe a little foreplay…” Maggie had flushed a dark red as she shoved Alex on onto her bed. Shaking her head as she did so.

“I’m not having sex with you Alex.” She said bluntly. Moving to help pull the rest of Alex’s clothing off and get her changed into her pajamas.

“Gesh, tell me how you really feel. Though if that’s not your intention why are you stripping me? I need to go to work.” Alex said as Maggie pulled the comforter up under her chin.

“You aren’t going anywhere. You’re sick, I’ll call J’onn and let him know you’re not coming in.” Alex tried to make a noise of protest but shut down after a short glare from Maggie. “I’ll be right back. You don’t move.”

Fifteen minutes later Maggie came back with a large mug of hot chocolate in one hand and a bottle of Nyquil in the other. Alex stared at the mug for a moment before turning her puppy dog eyes on Maggie, leaving the other woman feeling slightly confused.

“Are there marshmallows in it?” 

“Yes?” Maggie handed her the mug, careful not to spill any of it.

“Oh goodie.” Alex slurped all of the marshmallows off the top of the mug before holding it back out to Maggie with the most innocent expression possible. Maggie blinked before taking the mug.

“Would you like some hot chocolate with your marshmallows?” Alex seemed to actually think about it for a second before responding.

“Maybe just a little bit.”

**_~SuperCorp~_ **

To say that Lena had had an interesting morning was putting it mildly. She was currently roaming around downtown National City looking for her girlfriend, Kara Danvers. Not an hour before she’d overheard someone in her office talking and had caught something about Kara being heavily involved in some type of drinking contest and now she was going to find her and have some very serious words with her girlfriend. 

So naturally when she found her she had planned to walk right up to her and drag her out of whatever bar she was in and sober her up before they had their talk. Her plan went out the window when she actually found the blonde. Sitting in front of a crowd on the sidewalk seeming to be taking bets.

“Okay, sir. Yep just sit there and wait til everyone’s done bidding. Yep just bet on who you think will be able to drink more.” And before she got the chance to say anything they were done and Kara was sitting across from the man at a small table Lena hadn’t noticed before. The unofficial referee stood next to them and with a shouted  _ go  _ they both started chugging…  _ Hot Chocolate _ ? Lena watched as they both drank more than was probably healthy before the timer went off and it was clear Kara had won from the gleeful look on her face as the referee handed her her portion of the winnings. 

Before Kara had a chance to start another round Lena pushed her way to the front of the crowd and caught the blonde's eye. Kara gave her a bashful smile before letting the group that she had to leave. Much to the annoyance of the people who had lost money betting on her. Kara slid up next to Lena and gave the woman a kiss and a smile while stuffing her recently earned cash into the pockets of her coat. 

“What on Earth are you doing?” Kara smiled at her shyly.

“I’m saving up some money.” Lena raised an eyebrow at her.

“Kara, I gave you a credit card with no maximum limit. What could you possibly need to save up for?” Kara bit her lip and gave Lena a sideways glance, confusing the CEO beyond belief.

“I’m buying you a Christmas present and I’m not spending your money for it.” Lena laughed lightly and wrapped her arm around the other girl’s waist.

“And your best plan for that was to have a hot chocolate drinking contest on the sidewalk?” 

“Actually I was just getting some to drink and this guy said there was no way I could drink all three of the drinks I’d ordered. So I made a bet with him over it and it kinda escalated from there…” Lena smirked at her, gently shaking her head in amusement at the younger girl’s antics. 

“Only you Kara. Only you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure when I'll have the next one of these out. I'm wanting to write a multi-chapter story but the only idea I have currently is a crossover thing featuring Supergirl, Wynonna Earp, Carmilla, The 100, The Legend of Korra and Once Upon A Time. (Sanvers, Supercorp, WayHaught, Hollstein, LaFerry, Clexa, Korrasami and Swan Queen all in one fic...) But I'm not sure that anyone would actually want to read a crossover that large (and quite frankly, weird cause how else do you get all of those pairing into one universe?) (Actually that part's pretty simple, just use the Multi-Verse theory that's been shown and make each show their own universe and then find a reason for the characters to all end up in one universe.) so... I'm a little reluctant to dive headfirst into that one no matter how much fun it might be...


End file.
